Japanese patent No. 2,589,617 describes an apparatus for diagnosing vehicle trouble, which, responsive to diagnosis results (trouble code) from an electronic control unit on-board the vehicle having self-diagnostic capabilities, displays for selection work procedure for diagnosing trouble that can be reproduced while the vehicle is at rest and an alternative work procedure to be performed while the vehicle is at rest for diagnosing trouble that can only be reproduced while the vehicle is running.
Japanese patent application publication No. 2004-199500 discloses a checker apparatus for a shop machine, which displays for selection possible trouble items for each trouble of the shop machine and groups of sensors for each trouble item.